


Flames into Fires

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, boss/employee, magical cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if running the Dragon Reserve wasn’t responsibility enough, now Charlie has to handle the most stubborn and insolent of this summer’s trainees.  Little did he realize how much Draco Malfoy would enjoy being put in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames into Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_kinkfest inspired by the Boss/Employee kink prompt by [Gracerene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene)  
> Story title is a lyric from the Placebo song, _Spite and Malice_.  
>  As per usual, my eternal gratitude to my beta-extraordinaire, llaeyro, for her encouragement, literary skills, and basically co-creating this plot with me despite her own busy load!

x-x-x-x

The sun is just inching it’s way over the line of trees in the surrounding forest, but despite the early hour Charlie Weasley can tell it’s going to be a sweltering day. He makes his way towards the junior cabin, enjoying the coolness the shade of the trees provide, as he spots Marius Dalca rounding up the trainees. The summer is drawing near an end and with it the final few days of training the new recruits at the Marginimea Sibiului Dragon reserve.

This particular group of trainees have been a handful and Charlie has never been more glad he was promoted to head of the reserve last year. Though his responsibilities have multiplied ten fold, he has also been able to delegate some of the less desirable tasks to others, including overseeing this summer’s trainees. Luckily Marius Dalca has been generally up to the task, whipping them into shape and weeding out the unlikely candidates early on. Charlie has known him for a few years, and while the man has always been fair, he hasn’t been unsusceptible to the general scorn against Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was one of the last people Charlie would have expected to apply for the reserve, but with work being a mandatory part of his probation after the war and no other job accepting him, Charlie felt obligated to take him in. Charlie wanted to think of Malfoy as a wounded animal, misunderstood and lost, but when he actually met the younger man… well, he was a bit of prat, really.

Within Malfoy’s first few weeks he had been written up several times for fights with the other trainees, talking back to his supervisors and falling behind everyone else on his hours and tasks. Charlie isn’t blind to the fact that a lot of his issues stem from mostly everyone’s unwillingness to let go of the past and insistence in holding a grudge against the former Death Eater. Numerous times the other trainees have hidden his materials, refused to work with him, or attempted to provoke his temper. Charlie knows better than to poke a sleeping dragon though. Generally he has kept his distance from all the trainees, including Draco Malfoy, though he does his best to check in when he can.

As he approaches the group of trainees his eyes are drawn immediately, as usual, to the flash of white blond hair amongst the small crowd. Volatile as the kid may be, Draco Malfoy is tremendously attractive, even with his pointy features and permanent scowl. Charlie moves in closer and stands by Marius as he hands out assignments for the day.

“Turpin, you’ll be observing Vasile as he works with the Longhorn,” Marius instructs as he goes over his clipboard.

“Malfoy…” Marius hesitates as his eyes scan the assignments on the sheet, “we’ll have you collect some important potion ingredients today.”

“Sir?” Malfoy questions, perking up a bit.

Generally Malfoy gets assigned the more menial tasks of the day and he does nothing to hide his eagerness for a change of pace.

Marius, however, pinches his lips together in an effort not to laugh as he hands out the full assignment.

“We need you to collect some dragon dung from the lower field. We got an order of fertilizer that needs to be sent out before the day is through.”

Malfoy’s expression darkens, his hands curling into tight fists, but he keeps his mouth shut as he makes to head off to the field.

“One moment, Malfoy! You’d best leave your wand here. Any magic could interfere with the properties of the dung, making the potions less effective. I’m afraid you’ll have to shovel it the muggle way.”

A few nearby trainees snicker as Malfoy looks positively murderous. He must be learning not to argue with his superiors, or perhaps he is getting desperate as the end of summer nears, because despite his clear disdain for the task, he stays silent.

As he snatches the shovel that rests against the shed his eyes lock with Charlie, and for a moment Charlie feels a flash of pity, but he quickly pushes it away. It wouldn’t do to play favorites and even if he doesn’t always agree with Malfoy’s treatment, the job still needs to be done.

“Well, get on with it then Malfoy,” Charlie states, gesturing towards the field.

Malfoy’s eyes harden in response and he moodily marches away to his task.

x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later and the sun is now high in the sky. The heat is intense and Charlie wipes away at the sweat collecting on his brow as he makes his rounds checking on the trainees. He heads down to the lower field, having saved Malfoy for last, and is pleasantly surprised at the scene he comes across.

Malfoy has removed his shirt, unable to cast a cooling charm without a wand, and is finishing shoveling the last loads into the barrels. His white-blond hair is damp and sticks to his forehead, darkened with moisture, as the relentless sun beats down on him. A light sheen of sweat covers his chest, golden skin stretched tightly over modest muscles, as he moves vigorously to finish his task. Charlie’s eyes are drawn to the light dusting of pale hair on Malfoy’s abdomen that disappears into his tight trousers, the same ones that deliciously hug those long, slender legs. As Malfoy bends over to grab the lid to the barrel Charlie is rewarded with a clear view of that perfectly taut arse. He shouldn’t be thinking of his employee, no his trainee, like this, but Malfoy’s arse is just made to be fucked. Charlie’s imagination begins to run wild, and he’s so captivated with his thoughts he doesn’t realize when Malfoy gets up and turns around catching Charlie’s avid stare.

“Is there a problem, Sir?” Malfoy inquires arrogantly, hands placed over his hips.

“No, no problem here. Keep up the good work Malfoy,” Charlie replies giving the younger man an obvious look over.

Malfoy scowls in response and returns to his work but Charlie catches the flash of desire in his eyes before he turns away.

Charlie chuckles to himself as heads back to main cabins to check in with Marius. Draco Malfoy is prickly as all hell, but damn sexy, and he is determined to have him, one way or another.

x-x-x-x

“There’s an even number of trainees, I don’t understand how I’m left without a partner.”

Charlie can hear the barely reigned in anger in Malfoy’s voice as he approaches the group of trainees. Malfoy is standing in front of Marius, arms crossed tightly over his chest, in a futile attempt to control his temper.

“Davies refuses to work with you, Malfoy, and I don’t intend to force him, so he’s gonna pair up with me. You’re going to have sit this one out today,” Marius retorts shortly before moving on to hand out assignments.

“I _can’t_ sit out another day of training. I’m too far behind!” Malfoy shouts after him but Marius just waves him off without even bothering to turn around.

“Bloody ridiculous,” Malfoy murmurs angrily under his breath as he kicks at the ground.

“Is there a problem, Malfoy?” Charlie inquires as he approaches the petulant young man.

Malfoy looks up startled before training his face into a cool mask.

Charlie can’t help but wonder when during the last few weeks Malfoy became his problem, but somehow he feels responsible for the stubborn git. As if running the reserve wasn’t responsibility enough, now he has to add this burden to his load, attractive a burden as he may be.

“Come along, Malfoy,” Charlie sighs, “You’ll be partnered with me today.”

Malfoy’s shoulders stiffen in response, but he diligently follows Charlie as they walk down over to the other side of the camp. Charlie leads Malfoy to his cabin, opening the door and ushering the younger man inside. It’s already sweltering inside and Charlie quickly casts some cooling charms before gesturing Malfoy towards his desk.

“I want you to sort the files over here. Separate the dragons by breed, age, and then by size.”

Malfoy opens his mouth to say something but he quickly presses his lips together and takes a seat in front of the desk. Charlie settles into the chair on the other side, facing Malfoy, and opens up the report on the new breed being sent next week. They both work together in comfortable silence for several minutes, the soft rustling of papers the only sound throughout the quiet cabin. Charlie, becoming increasingly bored with the report, glances up and finds Malfoy studiously sorting the papers, his brow furrowed in concentration. Every now and then he’ll wet his finger to turn a few pages that are sticking together and the sight of that wet, pink tongue sends heat straight to Charlie’s groin. When did everything Malfoy do suddenly become so arousing? As his tongue darts out to lick the pad of his finger Charlie becomes certain that tongue could be put to such better uses. As if reading his mind, Malfoy looks up, catching Charlie in his ogling, and raises an eyebrow in response. Charlie quickly clears his throat and returns his attention back to the report. Damn insufferable, sexy prat. A few more minutes pass in peace before Malfoy breaks the silence.

“Sir...”

“Yes, Malfoy?”

“This filing is completely useless,” Malfoy sighs as he sets down the rest of the papers, “I’m already far behind on my training and need to be out in the field doing practical things. This is frankly just a waste of my time.”

“Is that so, Malfoy?” Charlie asks, willing himself to stay calm, “A waste of your time?”

“Well, it’s just that… what I mean is—”

“Because, Malfoy, I would say that this is a waste of _my_ time. There are plenty of more important tasks I could be completing and yet here I am because no one else will have you,” Charlie replies with a steady, stern voice.

Malfoy’s eyes flash angrily but he bites his lip and refrains from digging himself into a deeper hole. His shoulders are rigid with tension though and the arrogant tilt of his nose does nothing to impress Charlie.

“Okay, Malfoy, you really want to do something practical? Clean my boots.”

Charlie is being petty, he knows he is, but he can’t help but want to push Malfoy’s buttons. It’s thrilling to see how far he will let himself be pushed. Charlie pushes his chair away and swings a boot up onto the corner of his desk. He braces himself for a sarcastic remark, perhaps even the younger man storming out the cabin, but is completely surprised when Malfoy slowly rises off the chair and comes to the other side of the desk. Charlie brings his leg down and stares openly as Malfoy removes his wand from his pocket, summons a small brush, and drops to his knees in front of Charlie.

“If you insist,” Malfoy replies flatly, his cheeks flushed an enticing shade of pink.

Charlie’s breathing becomes shallow as Malfoy begins to scrub the worn boots on his feet and he fights to keep a blank expression on his face. The sight of Malfoy on his knees before him is a fantasy that has crossed Charlie’s mind quite a few times but he never expected to see it play out here on his floor. It’s thrilling and powerful to sit back and watch Malfoy work away on his boots, biting his lower lip as he concentrates, even more so because Malfoy chose to comply. Even with his snooty personality Malfoy is bloody gorgeous and it makes Charlie want to put him in his place all the more. Malfoy peers up at Charlie, eyes hooded and face pleasantly flushed, before returning to his task and that’s when Charlie spots the bulge in Malfoy’s trousers.

Arousal immediately floods his body at the sight and his prick begins to fill with blood. Merlin, Malfoy is just as turned on by the situation as he is, maybe even more, and Charlie knows he must push his advantage while he still has it.

After one more vigorous scrub, Malfoy leans back and looks up challengingly at Charlie.

“Is that all, Sir?”

“One more thing…” Charlie begins watching Malfoy start to get up, “No, stay on the floor.”

Malfoy pauses in his movement as he eyes Charlie questioningly. Charlie stands up, casts a quick cleaning spell on the floor, and lets his hand drift down to cup his growing erection.

“Suck me off.”

Malfoy’s jaw clenches in anger but Charlie doesn’t miss the barely concealed want in those grey eyes.

“That isn’t in my job description,” Malfoy says tightly.

“It is now.”

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Malfoy mutters under his breath but his hands reach forwards as he undoes Charlie’s zip.

“Well, Malfoy, I didn’t sign up to be your babysitter and yet here I am. So you can either do as I say, or you can leave this reserve and go home.”

Charlie has always been firm when needed but never so condescending and the rush of power and following arousal is overwhelming. Malfoy’s breath has turned shallow and he can see the younger man’s erection straining obscenely against his trousers. He can sense Malfoy is just as affected as he is and the realization is exhilarating. 

Malfoy takes his time undoing Charlie’s trousers, pulling them slowly down his hips, his hands lightly brushing against Charlie’s hard prick. The slight friction is maddening and Charlie craves more; he wants to feel those slender hands grip his cock, to shut that scornful mouth with his hard length. He looks down and sees Malfoy eyeing the tent in his pants, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips, but makes no further move to touch Charlie. 

“Well, Malfoy, what are you waiting for? Get to it.”

A smirk curls on Malfoy’s lips before he pulls down his pants and envelopes Charlie’s prick in his wet, hot mouth.

“Fuck,” the profanity slips from Charlie’s mouth against his will.

Malfoy’s clever tongue slides against the length of his prick, lapping at the head, before gliding his lips back down the base. One slender hand loosely grips the base, the other rolling his bollocks, as his mouth continues to bob up and down the length of Charlie’s hard cock. Charlie slides his hands in Malfoy’s hair, fingers threading through the silken strands, urging him on. He looks down at the man on his knees and groans in appreciation; Malfoy may be a prat but he certainly can give a hell of a blow job.

“Looks like we finally discovered a task you excel in, Malfoy. At the very least I’ve found the perfect way to shut you up.”

Malfoy lets out a moan around his cock, the vibrations spreading from the tip to base, and Charlie tightens his grip in response.

“You look good on your knees, in your proper place.”

Charlie feels the tip of his prick brush against the back of Malfoy’s throat but the other man just continues to swallow him down. Merlin, doesn’t the kid have a gag reflex? Just how far can he take it?

“Drop your hands, Malfoy. Keep them at your side,” Charlie commands.

Malfoy pauses in his ministrations as he glances up at him, a question in his eyes, but he smirks around Charlie’s prick and complies.

Malfoy’s submission is unexpected, certainly a pleasant surprise, and Charlie takes advantage by pulling his hair tighter and rocking his hips forward. Malfoy opens his throat to Charlie in response, letting his head tilt back slightly as Charlie quickens his pace and thrusts into his mouth.

“You love having my cock in your mouth, don’t you Malfoy? Look how desperate you are for it!”

Charlie knows he won’t last long like this; slamming into Malfoy’s hot, willing mouth with those pink lips rubbing against his shaft. Malfoy’s eyes are squeezed shut, his cheeks hollowed, and hands curled into fists on his lap. Charlie would never guess how much Malfoy is actually loving this if it weren’t for the hardness visibly throbbing inside his thin trousers. Malfoy lets out a muffled moan, eyes flickering open to peer up at Charlie, and he loses it right there.

“Fuck, Malfoy!” Charlie shouts as he empties himself down Malfoy’s throat.

Malfoy continues to suck, swallowing all of his seed, until the sensation is too much and Charlie pulls his sensitive prick from his mouth. He pulls up his pants, followed by his trousers, and watches Malfoy attempt to discreetly push his palm down over the tent in his crotch. Charlie itches to reach down and pull Malfoy off himself, but that isn’t the game they are playing and Charlie is loathe to lose.

“You can go now,” Charlie says casually as he moves back towards his desk, “Your training is completed for today.”

Malfoy opens his mouth as though to object, but thinks better of it, and nods instead as he rises off the floor. Malfoy looks a gorgeous mess; his lips are swollen, hair messy, and trousers obscenely tight where his hard prick strains against the fabric. The sight is nearly enough to get Charlie going again but Malfoy grabs his wand and heads towards the door.

“Until tomorrow, Sir. I look forward to my next assignment,” Malfoy smirks as he saunters out the door.

Cheeky prat.

x-x-x-x

“These leather straps are more durable than the ones we offered last season. You’re welcome to take a few samples before making a purchase.”

Charlie takes the straps from the man and plays with the material between his fingers. The quality is great and he should be focused on getting more information for this bulk order but his mind keeps straying. He can’t stop thinking about how today is physical training and regretting that he is stuck here ordering supplies when he could be watching Malfoy’s long legs in shorts as he runs laps around the reserve.

“Mr. Weasley?”

“Right, Sorry. Go ahead, we’ll take the whole lot. Go visit Andrei and he’ll take care of the payments.”

The supplier nods his head as he gathers his materials and exits the cabin. Charlie checks the time and curses to himself when he realizes that training must be over for the day. This Malfoy fixation is far from healthy, Charlie knows this, but he can’t help but yearn to see the snooty blond again. He’s wanked himself several times in the last few days recalling their last encounter and craves to have a repeat performance. He paces across his cabin a few times, debating his priorities, before his lust wins and he marches off to the trainee’s camp.

The sun has disappeared over the hills and dusk has set in, casting long blue shadows over the reserve. He approaches the trainee’s cabins and finds a few of them exiting the communal showers, chatting excitedly about tomorrow’s activities.

“McDonald, where’s Malfoy?”

“Still in the showers, Sir,” Natalie reports back, “He couldn’t find his trainers earlier and was late so Dalca had him run an extra lap.”

A few of the other trainees snicker in response and Charlie can imagine at least a few of them had something to do with the missing shoes.

Charlie rolls his eyes at the childishness of his potential future employees but can’t help but be grateful that their juvenile prank has resulted in Malfoy being alone in the showers.

“Move along then!” Charlie commands sternly and the trainees exchange a quick look before scampering off to their respective cabins.

Charlie makes his way into the showers, following the steady sound of running water towards the back of the room. His cock stirs in interest as he spots Malfoy, eyes closed and head tilted back as the water cascades over his lithe form. Seeing Malfoy fully nude, at last, is better than Charlie imagined and he is loathe to admit the brat is gorgeous. Long legs, a round pert arse, and deliciously pointy hip bones that yearn to be bitten all draw Charlie in; he presses the heel of his palm over his rapidly hardening prick at the sight. Malfoy’s eyes snap open as an uncontrollable groan escapes from Charlie’s lips and they narrow as they take in Charlie’s wanton stare.

“Is this one of my duties as well, Weasley? Is observing trainees shower part of our evaluation?” Malfoy huffs arrogantly.

“That’s no way to address me, Malfoy!” Charlie rebukes sternly.

Malfoy purses his lips in displeasure but is betrayed by the swell of his cock as it grows under Charlie’s hungry gaze.

“And, for the record, anything I ask of you is part of your duties,” Charlie moves closer, unbuttoning his shirt with every step.

“Don’t I have a choice in the matter?” Malfoy shoots back, his breathing becoming shallow as he backs against the tiled shower wall, the water sputtering to a stop as it automatically shuts off.

Charlie smirks in response as he slides his shirt off and lets it fall to the ground. He closes in on Malfoy, a predator to his prey, and licks a stripe from his collarbone up to his neck.

“You don’t want a choice,” Charlie whispers in his ear, “You want me to take.”

Malfoy releases a groan in response and Charlie takes it as the submission Malfoy is too proud to give. He attacks Malfoy’s neck, biting and sucking before smoothing his tongue over the tender spots while simultaneously toeing off his shoes. Malfoy squirms against the wall but makes no attempt to escape. Charlie breaks from his ministrations on Malfoy’s neck to look up and into Malfoy’s face. The younger man is an inch or so taller than Charlie but his height adds nothing to his position. Malfoy’s grey eyes are bright with fervor; resistance and desire warring with one another and when Charlie leans forwards and brushes their lips together, Malfoy’s last restraint snaps. Charlie is flooded with relief as their mouths meet and clash in a forceful kiss, open mouthed and wet. Any lingering doubts of whether Malfoy really wants this are torn away as his hands reach down to unzip Charlie’s trousers. He watches as Malfoy pulls them, and his pants, down his legs, before crouching on his heels and helping Charlie step out of the constricting fabric. Malfoy pauses a moment, hungrily gazing at Charlie’s stiff prick, before Charlie pulls him up and spins him around.

Malfoy lets out a startled gasp as his chest slams against the cold tile. Charlie leans into Malfoy’s wet body, biting his shoulder as he rubs his hard prick against Draco’s perfect arse. He can feel Malfoy tense in anticipation, likely fearing a harsh and swift penetration, but Charlie plans to draw this out. He has been fantasizing about this moment all summer and isn’t likely to ruin it with a quick, raw fuck.

Charlie drops to his knees, ignoring the cold, hard tile of the shower floor, as he presses his hands against Malfoy’s arse and massages the round globes. Malfoy moans in reply as he pushes his arse out and towards Charlie’s hands while keeping his chest pinned to the wall.

“You’re such a slut, aren’t you Malfoy? Look how you’re offering yourself to me.”

Malfoy drops his forehead to lean against the wall and lets go a pitiful whine in response.

Charlie grips the his cheeks tighter and spreads them apart as he lowers his face to Malfoy’s tight hole. He hovers for a moment, just breathing hot air over the opening, drinking in the shivers that tremble through Malfoy’s body, before pressing his tongue against that quivering hole.

“Fuck!” Malfoy gasps as he pushes his arse further against Charlie’s face.

Charlie smiles internally at his outburst but continues his attention on Malfoy’s delectable arse.

His tongue swirls over the opening, tracing the sensitive rim, before pressing it as far as he can into Malfoy’s tight hole. Malfoy pants obscenities as he rocks back against Charlie’s hot, wet mouth. Malfoy is a shivering mess now, legs shaking, as Charlie massages his arse with his hands all while fucking Malfoy with his tongue. 

“Please, Sir… please!”

Charlie pulls his tongue away but keeps his face pressed against Malfoy’s arse.

“What is it, Malfoy?”

“Please… fuck me! Please,” Malfoy pleads.

Charlie’s hard cock throbs in sympathy but he is compelled to tease Malfoy a little longer.

“I thought that was what I was doing…”

“No…” Malfoy whines in frustration, “I meant... I want… I need your cock inside me.”

Merlin, those words are delicious as they fall from Malfoy’s lips and Charlie finds he can’t deny him any longer.

Charlie gets up and grabs for Malfoy’s body wash ( _Tahitian Vanilla Lavender? Poncy prick._ ), generously slathering it over his aching cock as well as his fingers. 

“Bend over further,” Charlie instructs, “that’s it… now relax.”

Charlie takes a finger and presses it against Malfoy’s opening, loving the easy slide, despite the tightness, due to the plethora of soap and saliva. He presses another finger in, this one slower to glide through and feels Malfoy’s arsehole stretch to fit them in. Malfoy is making little whining sounds now and pushing against Charlie’s hands but he takes his time as he scissors his fingers before finally adding a third. Charlie’s fingers are thick and Malfoy let’s out a grunt, likely half pain and half pleasure as his arse throbs around the digits inside him. Charlie can wait no longer to have his stiff cock replace those fingers, to feel Malfoy’s hole spasm against his thick length. He quickly removes his fingers and lines his cock against Malfoy’s entrance.

Charlie wants to rush in and fuck him hard, but he maintains control and pushes in slowly, relishing the tight heat that envelopes his throbbing prick. Malfoy moans in response and Charlie can just imagine the sweet burn the younger man must be experiencing as he pushes in all the way. After a moment of stillness, all he can spare really, he begins to move in earnest, pulling nearly all the way out before pressing back into that, sweet welcoming heat.

Charlie tilts his hips slightly, adjusting his angle, and is rewarded with a guttural cry from Malfoy as he clearly hits the right spot. He continues to thrust, aiming at the same place, as he speeds up his strokes. Malfoy is now clawing at the tiled wall, desperate to grip onto something as Charlie continues to pound into him. Charlie can make out Malfoy’s long, slender prick, dripping a long strand of pre-come as he attempts to rut against the wall. Charlie considers giving him a helping hand but he feels his release coming, and digs his nails into Malfoy’s hips as his bollocks tighten in warning. 

“Fuck, Malfoy! Fuck you and your tight, little fuckable arse!” Charlie shouts as his release over takes him and he fills Malfoy with his come.

Charlie leans his head onto Malfoy’s shoulder, breathing heavily, as he takes some time to recover. After a minute or so in this position, Charlie collects himself and pulls out of Malfoy, the younger man hissing slightly, before turning around to face him.

Draco’s face is flushed bright red and Charlie can see his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. His prick looks painfully hard and Malfoy looks down at it expectantly before staring down Charlie with arrogant eyes.

“Well?” Malfoy asks impatiently.

“Yes?” Charlie asks lazily, basking in the afterglow of his release.

Draco’s expression darkens and he clenches his hands into tight fists. Merlin, the kid is too easy to rile up.

“Aren’t you going to finish what you started?”

“You know, Malfoy, I don’t really appreciate your tone. I think you’d better take care of it yourself.”

“What?” Malfoy asks, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to watch,” Charlie smiles widely as he steps back and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Fuck off! I’m not doing that,” Malfoy protests stubbornly.

“Watch your language if you value your position!” Charlie bites back, eyes narrowing.

Malfoy growls low in his throat but his desperate prick throbs in response and Charlie feels a thrill run through his body. Merlin, Malfoy clearly loves this, though he’s too proud to admit it; he loves being put in his place, being reminded just what his position is here.

“Alright, Malfoy. You don’t want to finish yourself off right here in front of me, you won’t have to. In fact, you won’t be able to finish yourself off at all.”

Confusion clouds Draco’s face as he watches Charlie reach for his trousers but his expression quickly morphs into trepidation when Charlie pulls out his wand.

Charlie brandishes his wand, muttering a spell under his breath, and chuckles as he watches Draco yelp and cover his hand over his still-hard cock.

“What was that!?”

“Oh that? Just a nifty little charm I picked up a few years ago. Invisible cock ring, won’t wear off until I say the magic word. Looks like you’re gonna have to deal with that hard on for a little longer, Malfoy.”

Malfoy looks positively murderous as he stares down Charlie.

“Tell me the counter-spell!” Malfoy demands through gritted teeth.

Charlie makes a show of considering it before giving his simple reply: “No.”

“Fine,” Malfoy exclaims as he moves around to collect his clothing, “I can just lift the hex myself!”

Charlie laughs openly in reply and Draco’s face darkens further as he angrily pulls his pants on, no easy task with the raging hard on he’s sporting. Somehow, Draco becomes even more attractive when he throws one of his fits, but Charlie knows better than to say that aloud.

Charlie moves closer to Malfoy and leans in, watching the blond freeze in anticipation, perhaps vainly hoping Charlie might give in. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Charlie doesn’t give in so easily.

“I expect you at my cabin at dawn tomorrow morning if you’d like to get that counter-spell,” Charlie whispers in his ear, “And this time I suggest you obey your superior.”

Charlie pulls his pants, trousers, and shirt off the floor and casts a quick drying spell on them. He smiles to himself as he pulls them on and makes his way out of the showers, leaving Malfoy alone, still and seething.

x-x-x-x

Soft pink light filters through Charlie’s windows when he hears the knock against his door. Despite the early hour, Charlie has been awake for some time waiting for Malfoy’s arrival. With a flick of his wand Charlie unlocks his door and calls out to Malfoy.

“Enter.”

The door swings open and shuts quietly behind him as he walks towards Charlie, who is leaning casually against the edge of his desk.

Draco looks exhausted; his eyes are dark with shadows and his shoulders sagging in defeat. Charlie almost feels a pang of pity, as he expects Draco got hardly any sleep last night. 

“Do you have anything you’d like to say, Malfoy?”

Malfoy’s lips compress into a thin line as he stands before Charlie, refusing to speak. His stubbornness turns Charlie on all the more, and spurs him even further to push Malfoy to his breaking point.

“I imagine you’ve been in a bit of discomfort, no?”

Draco sighs and he lowers his eyes to the ground before replying.

“Yes, Sir.”

“That’s better… Would you like me to remove the spell?”

Draco raises his head, a pleading look in his eye as he nods his head.

“Undress first.”

Malfoy hesitates a moment but then begins to remove his clothing, slowly at first but progressively picking up his speed until he stands before Charlie naked. Charlie winces in sympathy as he runs his eyes over Malfoy’s tortured prick, angrily flushed and painfully hard. Malfoy follows his gaze and whimpers as his hand unconsciously brushes against his dripping cock. Charlie licks his lips and controls his breathing; he doesn’t want to rush this.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Charlie replies as he begins to unbutton his shirt, “Touch yourself.”

Malfoy’s hand immediately grips his swollen prick and begins to stroke it long and slow, twisting as he reaches towards the head. He moans in desperation, clearly loving the sensation, but all too aware he won’t be able to get off like this.

Charlie’s body heats with desire, his own cock hardening and pressing against his too tight trousers. Charlie works on removing the offending article, letting them pool around his ankles, before stepping out of them. Charlie thrusts a hand into his pants, rough hands curling around his own hard prick, as he watches Malfoy squeeze and rub himself.

“Please…” the word slips from Malfoy’s lips right to Charlie’s groin.

“More,” Charlie replies. He wants, no he needs, to hear him beg.

“Please, please, remove the spell. Let me touch myself properly, please let me come,” Draco pleads, eyes cast down, face flushed with shame and desire.

Tears of frustrations fall down Malfoy’s cheeks and damn it all if that doesn’t just push Charlie over the edge. He mutters the counter-charm, relishing in the cry of relief that escapes Malfoy’s mouth as he begins to earnestly wank himself.

“I bet that feels good, doesn’t it?” Charlie groans as he pulls out his own prick and matches Draco’s strokes on himself, “Bet you’ve been waiting for this, wanting it so badly.”

Malfoy pants desperately but makes no reply as he lowers his hand to cup his bollocks.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson? Or am I going to have to cast that spell on you again sometime?”

Malfoy slows his strokes slightly as he flashes Charlie a dirty look.

“Frown all you like, Malfoy. I can see how much you actually enjoy this.”

Draco scowls in response but his grip tightens on his dripping prick, and Charlie doesn’t miss the slippery pulse of pre-come that escapes from the tip.

“I bet you wish that was my hand on you, don’t you? Wouldn’t you love to have my hand bringing you to completion?”

Draco whines in reply as he speeds up his strokes and jerks his hips forward.

“Maybe next time, if you do as you’re told, you’ll get lucky.”

Draco is clearly desperate for release, his hand a blur over his long prick, short and frantic pants escaping his mouth. Malfoy looks divine like this and Charlie grips the base of his cock firmly as he feels himself getting close. Draco squeezes his eyes shut, moaning loudly, as his hips start to buck wildly.

“No, open your eyes Malfoy. I want you to be looking right at me when you come,” Charlie commands, quickening his own strokes.

Draco’s eyes snap open, making direct eye contact with Charlie, as he comes with a shout. Charlie takes in the nearly painful bliss on Draco’s face as the younger man spills his release all over his hand and onto the floor. 

Charlie’s bollocks ache for relief and he knows it won’t be much longer.

“Get on your knees.”

Draco is hazy post-orgasm but he complies immediately and lowers himself to the ground.

Charlie takes a few steps forward, furiously stroking himself, as he closes the distance between the two of them. 

“Look at you, perfect and spent before me… you should always be like this.”

Wide grey eyes look up at him, anticipation written all over the blond’s face, and it’s all Charlie needs to push him over the edge.

“Nngh, Malfoy, you want it so badly don’t you? Fuck!”

Charlie shudders as his release rushes from him, cock pulsing madly, as stripes of come paint Malfoy’s face and chest. Charlie pants heavily several times before his vision starts to fade back in and he looks down at the mess he’s made all over Malfoy.

Draco looks delectably wrecked: hair mussed, cheeks flushed, and face covered in Charlie’s come. Charlie lowers his hand to Draco’s face, thumb smearing a bit of come over Draco’s lips, and is pleasantly surprised when the younger man opens his mouth to suck the stickiness from his finger.

“Slut,” Charlie murmurs affectionately.

A slow smile spreads over Draco’s face, his cheeks flushing happily in response. The clock in his room chimes to let him know the hour, and Charlie silently curses as he realizes his responsibilities await him. He takes in his fill of Draco, gorgeously disheveled on the ground, before he crosses the room, grabs a towel, and tosses it to him.

“Hurry and clean up. I’ve got to get going, as do you.”

Charlie watches Malfoy efficiently wipe himself off before casting a cleaning charm and collecting his clothing. The two of them dress in comfortable silence but as Malfoy makes to leave the cabin, Charlie stops him.

“Oh, and Malfoy?”

Draco pauses at the door, head turned over his shoulder to look back at Charlie.

“You did well… full marks for today.”

Draco narrows his eyes in response but Charlie catches the low chuckle and pleased smirk as he turns and leaves the cabin.

x-x-x-x

The air is full of anticipation and nerves as the trainees line up to receive the final results of their summer training; whether or not they have passed into the reserve program and what position they will be assigned. Marius has left him thorough notes on each and every one of them, and Charlie once again is glad he has such a proficient employee to run the trainee program. As he flips through the notes one more time he finds that he is satisfied with the decisions he’s made for his new staff, relishing in their pleased faces when he calls them forward and informs them of their new positions. He’s gone through the entire list, and the only name left is Draco Malfoy. The blond stands alone on the field, looking surly as everyone else is huddled into small groups sharing their results or making their way off to town to celebrate.

Marius’s report was harsh but honest; Malfoy is far behind everyone on his practical hours, doesn’t work well with others, and generally has a sour disposition. Marius greatly implied that Malfoy would not be suitable for any position on the reserve, but the final decision is all up to Charlie.

“Malfoy! Follow me to my cabin.”

Draco looks up, startled from his turbulent thoughts, and silently follows Charlie until they reach his cabin. Draco enters and shuts the door behind them; Charlie can feel those grey eyes burn into his back as he heads to his desk.

“Sir?” Malfoy inquires.

Charlie sighs and hands over Marius’s report.

“Read this.”

Draco takes the paper uncertainly, his eyes scanning the sheet, blood draining from his face as the words sink in. His face is pale as he looks up at Charlie with wide eyes.

“Sir,” Draco begins, his voice strained, “This report isn’t completely accurate, a lot of my missed hours were due to blatant sabotage from the other trainees, and—”

Charlie raises his hand to cut off Draco and the younger man begins to flush angrily.

“No! This is bloody ridiculous!” Draco begins, his voice raising in pitch and volume, “I worked just as hard as everyone else, if not harder. I deserve to be here!”

“Malfoy...,” Charlie warns.

Draco begins to tremble with anger, eyes wild and bright as he continues to work himself up.

“I _cannot_ go back to England! I refuse to go back there! If you had any sense or awareness you would—”

“Malfoy!” Charlie finally raises his voice as he approaches the man before him.

Draco seems to come back to himself and takes a few steadying breaths.

“I know. I’m not a fool, Malfoy. I know about the bias the others have against you and I’ve seen you take it and stay here on this reserve in spite of it all. I’ve been watching you the entire summer,” Charlie’s eyes flash with heat, “I’ve seen everything. I know firsthand the kind of work ethic you have.”

“Sir?”

“Don’t worry, Malfoy. I’m not kicking you off the reserve, I’ve actually found a perfect job for you... You’re going to be my personal assistant.”

The revelation is met with silence and Charlie leans back against his desk as he allows the information to sink in. Several emotions dance over Draco’s face, each one appearing and being chased away by a new one too quickly for Charlie to decipher any at all.

Draco slowly takes a step closer, closing the distance between the two of them.

“Will this job entail my usual duties as of late?” Draco asks casually but Charlie can detect the hopeful lift in his voice.

“In fact it will... is that going to be a problem, Malfoy?”

“No, Sir, no problem at all,” Draco replies a smile spreading over his face.

“Good,” Charlie replies as he grabs his wand and casts a locking spell on the door, “You can start right away.”

x-x-x-x


End file.
